1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spindle control system, and more particularly to a spindle control system for a milling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vertical bed mill 1 includes a base 11 for supporting a work piece (A), a column 12 mounted on the base 11, an overarm 13 movable along a Z-axis direction on the column 12, and a spindle 14 extending rotatably through the overarm 13 and mounted with a cutter (B). The cutter (B) may be displaced relative to the work piece (A) along the Z-axis direction for cutting. The conventional vertical bed mill 1 may inaccurately determine a temperature of the system, and may consequently inadequately compensate for temperature related deformation during cutting operations and adversely affect manufacturing precision.